


topple mountains

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: Leia has always had a temper. It marks her out, on Alderaan.
Relationships: Breha Organa & Leia Organa
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	topple mountains

Leia has always had a temper. It marks her out, on Alderaan. Anger is hardly unknown, but there are proper outlets, and they certainly do not include starting a fistfight in the school courtyard. 

The blood and the satisfaction she draws is nothing in the face of her mother’s disappointed sigh.

“I just get so angry, sometimes, and I need to do something,” Leia cries out, her fists clenched. “You don’t understand.” 

Her mother, her queen replies, “My dear, sometimes I am so angry I could topple mountains. Everyday, I have to choose peace. For myself, for your father. For you.” 

Leia tries to remember that, in the many years she outlives her mother. But the universe is so cold, without Alderaan, and anger is warming. So she tells herself if she cannot choose peace, she will build it, for everyone. A peace free from tyranny, in her mother’s name.


End file.
